Let the war begin
by thedarkgodoflies
Summary: After his life was all but destroyed, his wife dead and his son no longer safe with him. He thought it was over, that he would find peace in the afterlife even in Hell, but that wasn't to be, thanks to Renfield and Van Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

Dracula Untold/ Hellsing crossover

"Let the War Begin."

A/n: I do not own Dracula: Untold, Bram Stroker's Dracula or Hellsing. I do own the Oc's that I may toss in, but that is all.

Summary: After his life was all but destroyed, his wife dead and his son no longer safe with him. He thought it was over, that he would find peace in the afterlife even in Hell, but that wasn't to be, thanks to Renfield and Van Hellsing.

Spoilers: Takes place after Dracula: Untold, but before the end of the movie. This story also takes from Bram Stoker's Dracula (Movie) and Hellsing (Anime). Heavily used characters will be Alucard/Dracula/Vlad, Seras Victoria/ Mirena/Mina, Renfield (I'm calling him that since the Dracula Untold vision really had no name that I could tell. If there is one for him please let me know. Other wise i'm using the BS'sD one) and Integral Hellsing. (Please note that most of the information used for this story is pulled from the fictional stories of Vlad the Impaler not actual history.)

Snip bit: Vlad had thought he lost her for good, his wife, the one he couldn't live with out, but here she was parading around as a police girl. He smiled as her words ran though his mind "Although we are separated in this life, in the next we will meet again, as nothing is as strong as love." He took it as a sign they would always find a way to each other. This time he promised himself that he would get it right, this time he would never let her go.

Relationships: Alucard/Dracula/Vlad X Seras/Mirena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This is it. It's all over now.' He thought as his world was fading away. The bodies of his fledglings surrounded him, burned beyond recognition. His eye's meet his son's one last time 'I love you, my son.' His last thoughts were of his son, knowing that he would have a wondrous life of freedom, as his body hit the ground and cold blackness settled in. This time he welcomed the darkness with open arms.

Why was his throat burning? Was this Hell? Was this to be his punishment for all time? His eyes snapped open to see Renfield standing over him. The dirty little heathen that seemed to want nothing more then to serve him wholeheartedly, weather he wanted him to or not.

"Master your awake!" The urchin exclaimed gleefully, but that was quickly replaced by fear as Vlad quickly got up and slammed him into the nearest sturdy poll.

"WHY!?" He roared. A deep growl radiating from the back of his throat, his deep red eyes peering into the very depths of Renfield's soul. He pressed his hand firmly on his neck wanting answers. "ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK?"

"Wh... what kind of servant would I be if I left my master to burn in the sunlight?" The psychopath smirked gleefully. This caused Vlad to growl more and throw Renfield across the tent.

"You are lucky I do not end your life here." Vlad huffed as he sat down on the mat he had been laying on. "What time of day is it?" He asked rubbing his temples to ease his on coming headache. He had to laugh, of all the things he could still suffer from headaches were the last thing he would think were possible.

"'Tis night my lord." Renfield said as he peeked outside the tent. Vlad nodded with a huff and stood.

"Then let's move."

"Where will we go, Master?"

"We will make a new castle out of the ruins of the monastery."

"But My Lord, That place is in ruins from the Turks." Renfield protested as he followed along side his master. Vlad turned to him with a dark smirk, one that said he was going to make Renfield wish he never wanted to serve Vlad.

"I'm sure your capable of rebuilding it for your Master" Vlad had only meant it as a tease, But when Renfield responded with a "Yes master, as you wish master." Vlad had to question what on earth would drive someone to that point of insanity. Then again he had gone to the First vampire out of pure desperation to save his lands and his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

edited by Ryle Culler (go read her stuff!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: this is where BS'sD starts coming in :) I will be editing the script of BS'sD to fit into this story, but most of it will be word for word the script of BS'sD.

Ten years was all it took for Renfield to restore the Monastery to its former glory, of corse Vlad had helped, but he was still amazed at the devotion Renfield had for him. Taking the brunt of his rage on bad days, being there to laugh with on the good, even bringing him blood when he needed it. Not that Vlad was incapable of getting his own, but Renfield was less suspicious then he was.

Time seemed to fly and before Vlad knew it four centuries had passed. It was the year 1897 A.D. Renfield still his loyal companion, unfortunately the lands surrounding New Castle Dracula have grown quite and food hard to find. Most people had been driven away by the stories of the monster that lived inside the isolated castle not to mention the people who would go missing in the night.

"Renfield, my old friend, I believe it is time for us to move. The lands are far too quiet for my taste and I grow restless." Vlad's voice came, but there was an odd tone to it. Un-fresh, old, like the youth of his former self had gone and it, in a sense, had with the rarity of blood his body had begun to age as if becoming old. His once wavy locks of midnight hair had crept to silver and was kept in a low pony tail. "Get me Jonathan Harker."

"Yes my Lord." Renfield's voice came from beside his lord. "There is a gift for you in your room Master. I manage to find you a young one." He said hoping to please his Master. Indeed he had and was rewarded with a nod and one of his favorite treats, rats. Vlad had yet to understand why Renfield liked these creatures and not the blood of humans as he had offered him many times before. His always replied "I do not need the blood of humans, I am not worthy of them." or "they are for you, Master."

A months time had passed and soon a black carriage with a nameless coachman had arrived at the castle. In it was one Jonathan Harker, a tall thin boy with light brown hair and there was not much to this boy. His light brown tailored suit clung to his slim body as if trying to make himself appear more muscular then he truly was. Underneath it all Vlad could see how spooked this by really was. "Welcome to my home. Enter freely of your own will and leave some of the happiness you bring."

"Count Dracula?" Harker wondered as he looked upon his older figure. The older mans hair was swept back into a style that was found in the olden times, dressed in fine clothing signifying his great wealth.

"I am Dracula, please come in from the cold, Mr. Harker."

Jonathan steped over the threshold following Dracula's lead into the dining room. "You must be starving from your travels please eat, drink your fill, but you will, I trust, excuse me that I do not join you. I have already dined and I do not drink wine." Vlad smiled as he took a seat out for Jonathan. He sat down and Vlad joined him at the head of the table. Looking around as he ate Johnathan motioned to a portrait on the wall.

"An Ancestor? I see a resemblance." He asked. Painful memories flooded Vlad's mind as he looked to the portrait of his self. One he had managed to save from the first Castle Dracula after his son's natural death and the abandonment of that castle by his grandson who went on to defeat armies and move the Tepes lands.

"The order of the Dracul… the Dragon... an ancient society pledging my forefathers to defend the church and lands against the Turks, enemies of Christ, but that did not end so well for the Turks nor the Order of Dracul." Vlad recounted the visions of the battle and the fall of his wife playing fresh in his mind.

"Oh, yes." Harker snickered earning him a deep growl and what he thought was red eyes flashing at him. Luckily, Vlad regained in his self control before Harker could catch on that there was more to 'Count Dracula' then met the eye.

"It is no laughing matter. We Draculs have a right to be proud. What devil or witch was ever so grate as Attila whose blood flows in these veins?" That may have been a bit more literal then by relationship. "Blood is too precious a thing in these times. The war-minded days are over. Only stories of my ancestors great victories are told now. I am the last of my kind." It was a harsh reminder even to himself that he was all that was left of his great line. He had watched as his line thin out over the 400 years as he kept watch over then, but alas he was the only one left.

"I have offended you with my ignorance, Count. Forgive me." Harker apologized at once. He had not meant to be rude, but he had heard on so many accounts, the stories of the Turks vs The Order of Dracul: The Tale of Monster vs Men. It was ludicrous in his mind.

It was later in the library at New Castle Dracula, that Vlad affixed his seal to the deed to finalize the purchasing of the land in Purfleet, London.

"I do long to walk through the crowded streets of your beautiful city of London. To be caught up in the whirlwind and the rush of humanity, to share its life, its change, its deaths." Needless to say Vlad was a little more then excited to be back among people. The last 100 years of silence had all but drove him mad. Renfield had been his only companion for so long. It was then that Renfield came around the corner carrying two cups of what looked like tea, but Vlad knew better as to what was in his cup.

"I thought you and the young boy would like some tea on his chilly night, my Master." He said as he placed Vlad's cup on the desk beside his chair, keeping the liquid inside out of sight of Jonathan. Then placed Jonathan's at his side. "Can I be of any other service, my Master?"

"It would please me if you would check on Mr. Harker's sleeping arrangements for me, and lock up any door's that should not be entered." Vlad ordered as Renfield nodded and left the room.

As words were exchanged Harker affixed his own signature to the deed. "There. You, Count, are the owner of Carfax Abbey in Purfleet. Congratulations."

"Your firm speaks most highly of your talents. They say you are a man of good taste and that you are a worthy substitute for your predecesser."

"You may rely on me, Count. Forgive my curiosity, but why ten houses in such precise locations around London? Is it to raise the market value?" Jonathan inquired.

Vlad picked up the photograph of Mina that had been lost under mounds of papers.

"Do you believe in destiny, that even the powers of time can be ordered to a single purpose? The luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds true love." Vlad's eyes misted as the face of dear Jonathan's Mina was the face of his beloved Mirena. Vlad now knew for sure that this was the move he needed to make if he wished to reunite with Mirena.

"You found Mina. I thought she was lost. We are to be married as soon as I return. Are you married, Count?" Jonathan's words struck a cord with him and tears slid down his wrinkled face. Vlad too caught up in his thoughts did not hear Jonathan's question.

"Sir, are you married?" Jonathan asked once again.

"I was married once...ages go it seems. She died."

"Oh I am very sorry."  
>"She was fortunate. My life at best is a mystery. She will no doubt make a devoted wife and you a faithful husband." Vlad handed back the photograph of Mina. "Come, write now, my friend, to your firm and to any loved ones and say that it should please you to stay with me until a month from now." Vlad had to ensure that Jonathan did not get in his way of getting his Mirena back.<p>

"A month? Do you wish me to stay so long?"

"I will take no refusal." Vlad smirked darkly


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So some minor changes . Mina's hair is Blonde because the blondes out numbered the dark haired girls 2 to1 ( seras and Vlad's Wife are blondes).Also, dont know I made a note of this but Renfield in bram's has been changed to Rosenburgh. You'll see why latter.

A big thank you to the people who left reviews on this story. I welcome them and am pleased a lot of people are liking it so far. I know up till I get to Abraham Van Helsing its going to be basically word for word of the Stoker story. Bare with me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five Days Later

The sound of typing could be heard a Mina typed away at her new type writer. She wanted to get accustomed to typing on it so she could possibly help Jonathan with his work. Her blonde hair was was done up in a plain bun, that shined in the mid-afternoon sun, covering her from head to toe was a mint green day dress.

MINA MURRAY'S DIARY, 30th May:

I know that Jonathan does not want me to stay here with

Lucy while he is away. I thinks that if I become accustomed

to the wealth and privileges of the Westenra family, I will not

be content as the wife of a mere clerk in a law firm. But Lucy

and I have been friends since we were children and she has

never minded that I'm only a school mistress.

As she writes she sneaks a peek at a drawing from Arabian Nights. A book that in that day did not candy coat intercourse.

"How disgustingly awful!" Mina gawked as her beloved friend Lucy entered the parlor. The wild red head, unlike Mina, was more of a free soul. She loved to flaunt her body with outfits of low laying necklines and dresses that hugged her body more then they should.

"Mina! Mina! Oh, Mina, you're always working. Is your ambitious Jon Harker forcing you to learn that ridiculous machine when he could be forcing you to perform unspeakable acts

of desperate passion on the parlor floor?" Lucy teased as she took a seat on the day couch behind Mina.

"Lucy, really! You shouldn't talk about my fiance in such a way. There's more to marriage then carnal pleasure." Mina stood and knocked the book she had been looking at to the floor where Lucy snatched it up.

"Oh, Mina, so I see- much, much more." She teased while opening to a page with a man bent over a woman with his cock just to enter the woman.

"Oh? Oh! That's..." she blushed ever so slightly. Both looking and gawking at the elaborate sex positions that continued into the book.

"What? What is it, Lucy? I certainly don't understand it. Can a man and woman really do... that?" Mina asked as she seen one that seemed impossible.

"I did only last night." Lucy boasted.

"Fibber, you did not." Mina called her out.

"Yes ,I did!" she smirked and sheepishly added "Well, in my dreams. Jonathan measures up, doesn't he? You can tell Lucy."

"We've kissed. That's all. He thinks he's too poor to marry me. And it's all the worst now that I'm here visiting you at Hillingham, my rich friend." Mina confessed sadly having wanted much more by now.

"Yes, but not even one marriage proposal. Here I am, almost 20, practically a hag!" Lucy wined.

Later that evening Lucy and Mina watch as party guests arrive. A cowboy looking fellow with dark brown hair and tan clothing was announced by the house hold butler.

" P. Morris."

"Look. What is that?" Mina asked looking at the man dressed so unfamilior to her. It was rare to see an American in London.

"A Texan...Quincey P. Morris. He's so young and fresh, like a wild stallion between my legs." Lucy giggled as she eyed over the cowboy. Mina gasped at her friends use of words.

"You're positively indecent!"

"I just know what men desire. Watch." Lucy smirked and headed to where Quincey now stood.

"Quincey, darling." Lucy cooed

"Miss Lucy. Why you're as fresh as the spring rain." The Texan doted

"Oh, thank you." He hands begin to wonder as she looks into his eyes. Her hand wondering lower towards Quincey's belt.

"Oh, Quincey, please let me touch it. It's so big!" Her words and actions made Mina's eyes widen a bit as Lucy

winked at Mina and pulled out a Big Bowie knife.

"Little girl. Oh, my dear sweet little girl." he cooed and eased the knife away from her so she wouldn't hurt herself on it as well as removed his had sitting it behind him on the couch.

"I hold your hand and its like you have kissed me..." He started but was quickly silenced as the butler announced another party guest.

"Dr. Jack Seward." The butler called and Lucy jumped up and ran over to Jack.

"Jack! Oceans of love!" she exclaimed as Jack tripped over a bearskin rug. She quickly moved to help him up.

"Oh, Jack, my darling! Oh, my poor little baby. Come over here and I'll kiss it better. My poor little blossom. My poor little doctor. Really, doctor. What a naughty bear. Let me feel..." Lucy fussed over the doctor who looked more like an illusionist of the time era then a doctor. Now Jack Seward was more the insane asylum doctor then a physical doctor, but having been trained by brilliant mind he was qualified to treat in both methods. Once again the butler interrupted the going ons of the parlor to announce the last of the men.

"Arthur Holmwood, Esquire." Lucy stood from Jack and ran to Arthur giving him a kiss as she had all the others when she greeted them.

"Arthur! Oh, my darling. Oh, you look wonderful. Like my dress? It's my snake dress." She asked as she showed off the tight fitting green dress that fit her body like a snake coiling to strangle its victim . Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Yes , very lovely." he complemented as he reached the other men and greeted them before they all too a set on the couch .

"Quincey."

"Jack"

Jack stood and handed Morris his Squashed hat. "Sorry 'bout your hat." he offered having just realized he had sat on it not once but twice.

Mina looked on as Lucy bounced between the three men. Her thoughts running in her mind and she would latter add them to her diary.

'Lucy is a pure and virtuous girl, but I admit that her free way of speaking shocks me sometimes. Jonathan says it's a defect of the aristocracy that they say what they please. The truth is that I admire Lucy, and I'm not surprised that men flock around her. I wish I were as pretty and adored as she.'

Latter that evening after the party went back to his occupation at the lunatic asylum in the Carfax district. Tonight he was going to try his luck again with Mr. Rosenburgh. He set a needle to the phonograph cylinder and began recording on a blank record.

"30th of May: What manner of man is this? R.M Rosenburgh, successful solicitor in the firm of Hawkins and Thompkins, respected member of the Lord Nugent's Wyndham Club. Returns from business abroad in Transylvania. Promptly suffers a complete mental breakdown. He's now obsessed with some bloodlust." He ended the recording and moved to enter Rosenburgh's cell. "George, wait here." He told a guard as he entered the cell. Rosenburgh greeted him at the doors holding out a plate of grubs, flies, ants, beetles and wireworms.

"Would you care for an hors d'oeuvre, Dr. Seward, or a canape?" Rosenburgh offered.

"No, thank you, Mr. Rosenburgh. How are you feeling tonight?" He asked after a grimaced to the food that was offered.

"Far better than you, my lovesick doctor." Rosenburgh smirked

"Is my personal life of interest to you?"

"Of course it is. All life interests me." Rosenburgh picked up a fly and placed it to his mouth the contraption on his hand there to keep him from clawing at theDoctor's face as was the norm for all the inmates along with a long sleeve straight jacket.

"Your diet, Mr. Rosenburgh, is disgusting!" The good Doctor had grimaced.

"Actually, they're perfectly nutritious. You see, each life that I ingest gives life to me." he explained as if it was all just logic.

"The fly gives you life?" he asked confused.

"Certainly." Rosenburgh turned away from Seward "But you might as well ask a man to eat a molecule with a pair of chopsticks than to interest me in lesser Carnivora."

"I shall have to invent a new classification of the lunatic for you. What about spiders? Spiders eat the flies." Dr. Stewart pondered as he looked at the madman.

"Yes, spiders eat them."

"What about sparrows?"

"Oh, yes. Did you say sparrows?"

"Something larger perhaps?"

"Oh, yes, a kitten, I beg you, a little, sleek...a playful kitten...something I can teach, something I can feed. No one would refuse me a kitten." Rosenburgh said as he imitated petting a little kitten.

"Wouldn't you prefer a cat?" he asked seeing how far he could push this mad man.

"Oh, yes, a big cat! My salvation depends upon it!" Rosenburgh exclaimed.

"Your salvation?"

"I need lives. I need lives for the Master." Rosenburgh was clearly under Vlads mind control a power in which he had discovered a few months into the building of new castle dracula.

"What Master?"

"The Master will come, and he has promised to make me immortal." Rosenburgh had been promised life by Vlad should he do all he asked of him, tho Vlad wasn't too sure if he truly wanted another Renfield running around.

"How?" the Doctor asked before Rosenburgh suddenly attacks him. Guards rush in to subdue Rosenburgh while the doctor escaped.

"The blood is the life!" Rosenburgh exclaimed but it had been Vlad who had used his mind control to check in on Rosenburgh and seen that he was too close to spilling his secrets about him and had caused Rosenburgh to go into a fit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank Bloody-Asphode11 for helping me get though wrighter's block for later chapters. I'm kind of all over with this story. Working on different parts at the same time. Bloody-Asphode11 also asked if Vlad still had his brides. Yes, Vlad still has his brides but instead of being brides they are more like loyal followers. I'll elaborate later in Hellsing. Also I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update! Been dealing with life and the issues it has tossed me, but please don't fear I won't let this story go unfinished!

CAPTAIN'S LOG, THE DEMETER, 27th June:

We picked up 50 boxes of experimental earth bound for London, England. Set sail at noon into a storm that seemed to come out of nowhere, carrying us out to sea.

CAPTAIN'S LOG, THE DEMETER, 3rd July:

Second mate is gone missing. Nearing Gibraltar. Storm continues. Crew uneasy, believes someone or something is aboard the ship with us.

In London a storm rages over head but inside was a storm of another kind. Dr. Seward had never seen the likes of it. All his patients were in a frenzy. What kind of phenomenon was happening?

"The Master of all life is at hand! Gather round! I am here to do your bidding, Master! I have worshipped you long and far off! Now that you are near, Master, I am your slave! I await your command!" Rosenburgh screamed from his cell.

"The case of Rosenburgh grows more interesting. Yet there is method in his madness, with his flies and spiders. Had I the secret of even one such brilliant mind, the key to the fantasy of one lunatic." the Doctor mumbled to himself as he shot himself up with morphine. "Lucy! Lucy!" He whispered to himself as the high stole him from his senses.

Just as the Demeter reaches the shoreline a wolf jumps from the ship to land, leaving behind the carcasses of the deceased crew aboard the ship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hillingham Estate: Later that night

Mina chases Lucy as she sleepwalks out into the garden. Following Lucy's bright orange dress like a flame in the dark, Mina tries to catch her friend.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Mina calls out after she lost sight of her friend and got herself turned around in the maze. Mina rounds the corner to find Lucy prostrate on a bench in front of the family burial vault. A dark wolf-like creature hovered over her friend. The beast's fangs deep in her friends shoulder causing Lucy to moan out in pain.

The creature took notice to her presence, looking up from it's victim, the creature and Mina lock eyes. "No! Do not see me!" Mina hears the creature say as if ashamed to be seen like that. After seeing the creature flee Mina runs to Lucy.

"Lucy, Lucy!" Mina shook Lucy by the shoulders, then helped her sit up.

"I couldn't control myself." Lucy whimpered as she stood clinging to Mina.

"Lucy, you're dreaming. You're walking in your sleep again." Mina stated as she helped Lucy back into the house.

"My soul seemed to leave my body. There was this agonizing feeling and, when it came back to me, I saw you shaking me."

"You're all right, Lucy." Mina assured her.

"I had to. It sort of pulled me and lured me and I had no control. And those red eyes! I still have the taste of his blood on my mouth!" she shivered.

The Next Morning

In London harbor large crates were being loaded on to a horse and buggy, being readied for delivery to Carfax Abbey. As the horse and buggy were driven past the asylum, in a low cell window cries of worship could be heard.

"Master, I am here to do your bidding. Master, I am here. I have worshipped you!" Rosenburgh exclaimed.

A day later we find Vlad walking the streets of London. His old wrinkly, gray visage now an image of the past, a new young and youthful face stood in its stead. Dark wavy tresses fell to his shoulders. His strong jaw with light stubble jutted out from the dark curtain. A gray top hat rested upon his head like a foreboding halo, and gracing his body was a dapper, grey tailored suit and black dress shoes to finish the captivating image. He walked with authority letting nothing get in his way of claiming his precious Mina. Now unlike popular beliefs, the Vampire, like any other might creature can move through the day. Even though Vlad can move throughout the daylight his powers are weaken. As he continued walking the news stand caught his eye. Pausing to read the paper it read:

July 7, 1897

The Pall Mall Gazette

WOLF ESCAPES FROM ZOO

The Times

STRANGEST STORM ON RECORD

The Standard

MYSTERY SCHOONER

Crew Missing

It was about 8 pm, by now Vlad had seen most the streets and rounded a corner hearing a young lad, calling out the lines of the latest news.

"See the amazing cinematograph! A wonder of modern civilization! An amazing sensation..." Vlad smirked he could use that to get Mina alone. Speaking of Mina, Vlad spots her heading for a Pharmacist Shop and mumbles to his self.

"See me. See me now." He mumbled a small spell trying, to get her to look up. It worked her eyes met his for a beat but she turned away as she entered the store.

Near by a news Hawker, some one who sales news papers. Typically a young boy, called out . "Escaped wolf from zoo still at large!" He sees Vlad walking by "Paper, sir?" Vlad smiled and handed the boy a coin and took the paper. "Thank you, sir."

Vlad smirked opining the paper and waited for her to exit. When Mina finally emerged from the Pharmacist Shop, he purposely bumped into her, causing her to stumble slightly.

"My humblest apologies." He said heavy in accent. "Forgive my ignorance. I have recently arrived from abroad and I do not know your city. Is a beautiful lady..."

He was cut off by Mina quickly assuming he was trying to come on to her.

"You may purchase a street atlas for six pence. Good day." She turned away and was about to leave when he stoped her .

"I have offended you. I am only looking for the cinematograph. I understand it is a wonder of civilized world." He was hoping she'd be kind enough to show him but she was quick with her wit.

"If you seek culture, then visit a museum. London is filled with them. Excuse me." She turned and walked away and just rounding the corner. Vlad moved swiftly and was standing on the other side just before her. Maybe flatery would work.

"A woman so lovely and intelligent should not be walking the streets of London without her gentleman."

"Do I know you, sir? Are you acquainted with my husband? Shall I call the police?"

"Husband? I shall bother you no more." Vlad turned away tipping his hat. Damn he would have to find another way to her heart.

"Sir, it is I who have been rude. If you are looking..."

"Please, permit me to introduce myself. I am Prince Vlad of Szekely." He introduced himself turning back to her.

"A prince, no less?" Mina smiled intrigued by his status.

"I am your servant." Vlad smiled and bowed to her before kissing her hand.

"Wilhelmina Murray."

"I am honored, Madame Mina." Vlad offered her his hand.

"This way." Mina smiled and took his offered and headed down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile In the Foyer at Hillingham Estate the butler let into the home.

"Mr. Holmwood asked me to stop by to see Miss Lucy."

"Yes, sir."

Butler leads Seward into parlour where Lucy is being fitted in her wedding gown

"Dr. Seward, Miss Lucy."

"Thank you." He nodded to the butler and handed him his coat.

"Oh, Jack. Brilliant Jack. Do you like it?" She twirls in the dress made of white and had a cone like neck. "Did Arthur put you up to this or did you want me alone just once before I'm married?"

"Miss Lucy, you are embarrassing me. I am here as your doctor. Your fiance is very worried about you, and I assure you a doctor's confidence is sacred. I must have your complete trust."Seward

"Help me, Jack. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm changing. I can feel it. I can hear everything. I hear the servants at the other end of the house whispering. I hear mice in the attic stomping like elephants. But I'm having horrible nightmares, Jack. The eyes! Oh, Jack." Lucy

"I'm here, Lucy. Nothing will harm you." Seward injects Lucy with morphine

"Owww."

"Let it work. Lucy."

"Oh, Jack. Kiss me."

Seward gives Lucy a peck on the lips Outside, Morris and Holmwood ride up on horseback

"And may I say Miss Lucy is hotter then a June bride riding bareback buck-naked in the middle of ..." Morris bragged but was quckly cut off by Holmwood.

"I would watch my colonial tounge, if I was you." Holmwood threatined as they dismounted there horses. As they dismount exited from the front door. Holmwood spoted him and greeted him.

"Hello again. And how is our lovely patient today?" He inquired as the men headed the to the steps.

"Well, frankly, Arthur, I'm Confounded." The doctor said confused shaking his head.

"Oh, Jack, are you still brooding over Miss Lucy?"

"I can only conclude it must be something mental."

"How very drole. Did you hear that, Quince? Last week he wants to marry her, and now he wants to have her committed. Let's go have a look at her, shall we?"

Holmwood, Seward and Morris enter the parlor where Lucy lies on the couch, wheezing.

"I'm at a loss, I admit. I've taken the liberty of cabling Abraham Van Helsing, a metaphysician philosopher." Seward motioned to Lucy before turning back to the other two males. Morris placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Sounds like a goddam witchdoctor to me, Jack." He said turning tords Seward.

"Van Hellsing knows more about obscure diseases then any man in the world. He's my teacher and mentor." Seward protested.

"Do it, man. Bring him here. Spare no expense." Holmwood demanded as he looked at his bride to be. The men nodded and headed out the door.

At the London Cinematograph, Vlad sat with Mina and watched the picture show.

"Astounding! There are no limits to science." Vlad stated, impressed by how far science had come.

"How can you call this science? Do you think Madame Currie would invite such comparisons? Really! I shouldn't have come here. I must go." Mina said turning to leave Vlad caught her arm quickly.

"Do not fear me." he pleaded as he steers her back to the room and had her lie on the couch as he leaned over her.

"Stop this! Stop this!" She begged scared he may harm her until he spoke to her in the romanian language. "My god, who are you? I know you."

"I have crossed oceans of the time to find you." He leaned forward as his vampiric teeth elongated, but Vlad resisted biting her. Vlad's attention turned as he hard the growl of a white wolf and the screams of the cinematograph patrons scattering in fear.

The wolf found its way into where Mina and Vlad where. The wolf snarled at Mina causing her to panic. Seeing that his Mina was frightened, he spoke softly to the wolf in Romanian to calm it.

"Mina come here." Vlad spoke softly to her as he rubs the wolf's neck. Mina approached and pet the wolf. She laughed softly looking up at Vlad in amazement.

"He likes you. There is much to be learned from beasts." Vlad said as he watched Mina.

Later that night at the front gate of the Hillingham estate Vlad's carriage drives up and Mina exits and reluctantly enters the gate. Meantime inside the estate Seward sends a Telegram to Van Hellsing.

'Telegram from Jack Seward to Abraham Van Hellsing... do not lose an hour. A dear friend near death. A disease of the blood unknown to all medical theory. I am in desparate need. ~Jack Seward'

The next day at a Medical Collage in London Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing displays a vampire bat to medical students. Van Hellsing was an older man in his 50's grayish white hair.

"The vampire bat must consume 10 times its own weight in fresh blood each day or its own blood cells will die. Cute little vermin, Ja? Blood and the diseases of the blood such as syphillis will concern us here. The very name 'venereal diseases', the 'diseases of Venus', imputes to them divine origin. They are involved in that sex problem about which the ethics and ideals of Christian civilization are concerned. In fact, civilization and syphillization have advanced together." He explained. His eyes shifted and looked to an Assistant who handed him an envelope. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's from the telegraph, professor." his assistant informed him.

"Hmm, thank you. Gentlemen, thank you, that will be all." Abraham dismissed his class.

Meanwhile in Vlad's castle Jonathan once again wrote in this journal:

"Darn. These may be the last words I write in this journal. Vlad has left me with these women, these devil's of the pit. They drain my blood to keep me weak, barely alive so I cannot escape. I will try one last time today to escape to the water. There must be passageway to the river and then away from this cursed land where the devil and his children still walk with earthly feet."

Back in England at the Hillingham Estate. Vlad arrives at the patio doors to Lucy's bedroom the same time that Abraham Van Hellsing arrives at the front door, looking over his notes.

"For the record, I do attest that at this point I, Abraham Van Hellsing, became personally involved in these strange events."

Once Van Hellsing entered the foyer he was greeted by Jack Seward.

"Professor Van Hellsing, How good of you to come." Jack smiled and shook his hand.

"I always come to my friends in need when they call me." He said as he entered the living room of the estate. "So, Jack, tell me everything about your case."

Jack shifted a bit wringing his hands. "She has all the usual physical anemic signs." Hellsing nodded and said a small yeah. "Her blood analyzes normal and yet it is not. She manifests continued blood loss, but I cannot trace the cause."

Hellsing's eyes light up as if a light bulb went off. "Blood loss? How?"

Both men were dragged from their discussion by the blood curdling scream of Lucy. Both men took off in a dead sprint to the young girl's room. Just a they entered the room the shadow of a man could be see in a fleeting moment leaving the room through the garden doors.


End file.
